Hello, I Love You
by Epic42
Summary: Modern Pride and Prejudice. Have fun. Insert smiley face here.


**A/N: New story. Yay. If you like, review. If you don't like, review.**

**It's modern Pride and Prejudice, and I don't actually own a copy of it, which is sort of a problem for me. But I'll suffer through and get over it. Actually, it really won't be a problem, because I'm sorta going where ever I want with this. It's gonna be based on the book, but influenced by the movies and anything that happens to be in my mind at that moment. ****Hope you enjoy it!**

**(I dunno, what else am I supposed to put on here?)**

**Right... the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice is definately not mine. I'm Asian, for the love of ice cream.**

* * *

"Mr. Bennet, Mr. Bennet!" a shrill voice called, waking up every occupant of the small house.

Elizabeth groaned and blinked open her eyes wearily, kicking off her blanket. From above her came a moan- "Five more minutes…" Elizabeth rolled off of her bed and hit the hardwood floor with a thump. Immediately, a head poked out from the ledge of the top of the bunk bed and looked down worriedly, its white-yellow hair framing the delicate features, like a frigging halo.

Elizabeth groaned again. Even with eyelashes stuck to her cheeks and lines from her pillowcase engraved onto her forehead, Jane was the most beautiful creature imaginable. Those pretty neon blue eyes (kinda like that cool color on those poisonous frogs) blinked at Elizabeth's prone body lying there, and retreated to beneath the covers once Elizabeth twitched.

Elizabeth pulled the blanket from the bed and over her, and made herself comfortable on the floor. She closed her eyes for a moment, ready to fall back to the Land of Nod, when-

"Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet! Girls! Oh, my poor nerves!" Mrs. Bennet, screeching, slammed open Elizabeth and Jane's bedroom door, and went on to do the same to Mary's room, then to Lydia and Kitty's room.

Mr. Bennet, groaning, and still in the pajamas with the cute pink kittens that Elizabeth had given him for Christmas last year, stumbled past the doorway. Mrs. Bennet, catching a glimpse of him, ran to him in her sweats and shirt. They were almost the exact opposite- Mr. Bennet with his tall, lanky build and Irish dark features, and Mrs. Bennet with her Scottish short, slightly pudgy structure and blonde hair.

"Mr. Bennet, you'll never guess what I have to say!" Mrs. Bennet giggled.

Mr. Bennet, still half-asleep, mumbled, "What?" Apparently, twenty years of living with his wife had not taught him that 'what' was not an acceptable guess.

"Mr. Bennet! You're no fun at all! Guess!" Mrs. Bennet said, jumping up and down like a kindergartener with a bag of Halloween candy.

Here, Elizabeth, pitying her father, said, with an Irish accent, "A Charles Bingley has rented that creepy mansion with the name. Um… Netherfield, I think it was. I mean, who names these houses? And who would actually want to live in that old dilapidated house?"

Mrs. Bennet gaped at the bulge Elizabeth's head made in the blanket. Elizabeth, who had lived with her mother for the past 17 years of her life, knew exactly what she wanted.

"Email, mother. Lotte told me. Apparently, Bingley's this really rich 18 year old kid. I dunno, he seems spoiled, but his last name's cool, so everything's forgiven," Elizabeth told her mother.

"That Charlotte Lucas," her mother put in, before Elizabeth snorted.

"Mother of mine, she's my best friend. Don't talk about her like that," she defended. Her mother stomped down the rest of the hall and the sounds of footsteps on stairs was heard by everyone.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Kit-Kat," Mr. Bennet yawned at Elizabeth.

"Anytime. As long as you let me go back to sleep," Elizabeth sighed. Her father muttered something and went after his wife.

* * *

At breakfast, Elizabeth came dressed in jeans and a band tee, like she always did. Today, it was the Smashing Pumpkins shirt, with the big white lettering 'ZERO' on the front and a heart with the initials 'SP' in it on the left sleeve. Mary was dressed similarly, as usual- ripped jeans and a Kings of Leon shirt that she had 'borrowed' from Elizabeth. Lydia and Kitty were in mini-skirts and tank tops, and Jane was in short shorts and a light poisonous-frog-blue blouse, which, of course, complimented her eyes perfectly.

The moment Elizabeth's butt hit the wooden slat of the chair, Mrs. Bennet stood up and clinked her orange-juice-filled plastic cup with the fork that had just speared bacon. The bacon flew off into Kitty's pink-dyed hair, and the orange juice splattered onto Mr. Bennet's newspaper, on the other side of the rectangular table.

"Ooh. So sorry, my dear. Kitty, pull that piece of bacon out of your hair, won't you?" grimaced Mrs. Bennet, " I have an announcement to make. We are all going to the Meryton ball tonight! Mr. Lucas, dear Charlotte's father, has invited us. And- Mr. Bingley shall be there!"

"Mother. Isn't it sort of ridiculous to call an eighteen year old kid 'mister'?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shush, dear," Mrs. Bennet told her, "as Lydia and Kitty always say: whatever. Oh! We must go shopping for adequate dresses!" Here, Mr. Bennet made eye contact with Elizabeth and smirked.

"I'll be going to the office now," Mr. Bennet added, "and I'll be gone the whole day." Elizabeth gave him the evil eye, and her father grinned, happy to escape the clutches of his shopaholic wife.

Nobody there actually knew what the 'office' was or did, and all Mr. Bennet had ever told them was 'I can't tell you, otherwise I'd have to shoot you' and 'I work for the CIA'.

Elizabeth slumped in her seat and poked her cold eggs and burned bacon.

* * *

Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary had finally separated from the evil mother, and were celebrating the feat by stuffing their faces with Dippin' Dots ice cream. (Cookies and cream, ftw!) Even Jane, the angel, was laughing evilly at escaping her mother, and she was such an… angel.

Elizabeth, spooning vanilla-flavored ice and Oreo crumbs into her mouth, was seriously considering being jealous of her older sister for the umpteenth time in her life.

_No, I can't do that. I mean, even though Jane's perfect and all, I would never actually want to be her. _

_Reason number one: She's doted on by mother. _

_Reason number two: I would hate to be smiling all the time. And to be nice to everyone._

_Reason number three: She's. BLONDE. Which doesn't mean that she's dumb, on the contrary, she has a 4.0 GPA, but still… BLONDE._

_Reason number four: … Damn, I can't think of anything._

Having finished their Rainbow Ice and Banana Split, Jane and Mary, respectively, stared at Elizabeth, whose eyes had glazed over. Jane cleared her throat, and Elizabeth's hand came up again to spoon an empty spoonful of nothing into her mouth.

"Eh. Oh. It's all gone. So… shall we go shopping now?" Elizabeth grinned brightly, noticing their stares and figuring out why they were staring.

"Yeah… I wanna start at that store," Mary said, pointing out the café window to the fancy-looking shop across the road.

As the trio got up and jaywalked across the street (Jane, of course, was completely against it, but Elizabeth and Mary had threatened to leave her behind) they saw that the name of the shop was: "Dresses".

"Huh. The name's really original," Elizabeth commented, snorting. Mary grinned.

"Don't be so sarcastic. One of these days, you're going to fall in love and you're going to have to curb that sarcastic-ness," Jane muttered. Elizabeth and Mary ogled her.

"Woah. Where does falling in love have anything to do with my sarcasm or dresses? I'm only seventeen," Elizabeth said, wide-eyed.

"Hmm. Ooh, look at that dress!" Jane said (very subtly changing the topic), pointing to a periwinkle empire-waist chiffon dress.

"It's gorgeous. Go try it on," Elizabeth said short-temperedly. When Jane scampered off with the dress clutched in her arms, Mary and Elizabeth walked over to another rack and started looking through it.

Wide-eyed, Mary held up a black dress. "Oh. My. God. Elizabeth, you've got to try this on. And it's black, too, so you can't have a reason not to wear it!" Elizabeth blinked at the dress in question, and snatched it from Mary's hands.

"Ooh, shiny," Elizabeth went, and practically ran over to the dressing rooms. Mary grinned, and hands in her jean pockets, slowly sat down on the couch and pulled out her iPod.

After five minutes, Jane came out. Mary looked up, and smiled.

"L** (****A/N: 'L' is a nickname for Elizabeth, I'll explain it later in the story.)** will want to see it, stay out here," she advised, "It's perfect!" True to her words, when Elizabeth came out, she smirked at the dress and its model.

"Ha! I told you it's gorgeous. Jane, you have to buy it," Elizabeth told her. Jane was staring at Elizabeth and her dress. Elizabeth, noticing, twirled slowly for the benefit of her sisters. The gown was a silk black strapless ruched gown with a front slit, and very, very glittery. It accentuated her curves (the tiny amount she had) and made her paleness stand out.

Elizabeth's face was pixie like, with high cheekbones, a small (crooked) nose, green eyes, and dark freckles. Every part of her skin was pale white, even though she had just been in Spain with Jane . Her straight dark blue-black hair was glossy and fell to her waist, and her side bangs were clipped up with teddy bear pins. Like her parents, she made a sharp contrast to her older sister.

Jane's face was wide and heart shaped, and had a average sized nose. He blue eyes were of the poison-frog variety, and her skin was clear. She actually had curves, and the dress was perfect for her. She was golden from her visit to Spain, and her mass of curly whitish blonde hair was awe-inspiring. Everyone was bewitched by her Scottish accent (she had grown up in Scotland, until L had been born) She was the perfect picture of society's view of beauty, and was demure and polite as well.

On the other hand, Elizabeth was short-tempered, Irish- accented, had the inability to tan, or even burn, and was mischievous- a perfect reflection of her father.

"L, you have to get it! Hmm. Only if you didn't have Keira Knightley's chest… But whatever, it still fits you really well and… yeah," Mary rambled. Elizabeth blinked, turned her head to one side, took in Jane's approving look, and went inside the curtained-off room once again. Jane sighed and went back to her own room.

Mary raised one eyebrow, and put her earplugs back in.

**Right, so that's done. Hopefully, the chapters will start getting longer. I'm planning to do both Darcy's POV and Elizabeth's POV.**

**When something's in italics, it means someone's thinking. Bold is Author's Notes, and... yeah. Review!!!**


End file.
